DE 10 2011 050 523 shows a pull-out system, in which a first sliding element is displaceably mounted on a pull-out guide, which is connected via a gear to a second pull-out guide on which a second sliding element is retained. The second sliding element can thus also be moved when displacing the first sliding element. The use of two pull-out guides and a gear is comparatively complex. Especially in the case of domestic appliances there is also a limited amount of available space, which poses problems when installing a pull-out system with two pull-out guides and a gear.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a sliding assembly which is arranged in a compact manner and allows an effective movement of two sliding elements.
A sliding assembly in accordance with embodiments of the invention is provided for achieving this object.
According to the invention, two pull-out guides are provided which can be fixed to opposite side walls of a furniture body or domestic appliance, wherein a first sliding element is retained on the two running rails of the two pull-out guides and a second sliding element is retained on the two middle rails of the two pull-out guides. A displacement of two sliding elements can thus be achieved with only two pull-out guides. As a result of the relative movement of the running rail to the middle rail, the sliding elements are moved at different velocities and with a different path of displacement.
A synchronizer is preferably provided at least on one pull-out guide in order to synchronise the movement of the running rail in relation to the middle rail. The running rails are preferably displaced with approximately twice the speed in relation to the middle rails and also cover twice the distance. A respective cable pull can be provided for synchronisation on at least one pull-out guide, preferably on both pull-out guides. The cable pull can be guided over deflection pulleys which are fixed to the middle rail, so that it is ensured by way of fixing the cable pull to the running rail and the guide rail that the movement of the running rail is synchronised in relation to the middle rail, i.e. slippage between the running rail and the middle rail is prevented. Other types of synchronizers such as toothed gears or chain gears can also be used.
According to a further embodiment, the first sliding element can reversibly be fixed to retainers on the running rail and/or the second sliding element to retainers of the middle rail. They especially can be hooked into said retainers or placed thereon. The sliding elements can thus be mounted or dismounted in a simple way. The first sliding element is preferably arranged beneath the second sliding element and can be hooked into retainers, especially angular retainers. The upper second sliding element can be placed on retainers, e.g. on connecting rods, which are provided between the two middle rails. The connecting rods can additionally synchronise the right and left pull-out guide with respect to their movement. The sliding elements can also be formed in such a way that the first sliding element is placed on the retainer and the second sliding element is hooked into the retainer.
The retainers can alternatively be formed as a circumferential frame, e.g. for waste containers, or as a plate in order to accommodate containers irrespective of their outer contour. The plate could advantageously comprise adjustable locking elements which can flexibly be adjusted to the respective contour of the container.
An actuating element is preferably provided on the front side of the bottom first sliding element, which protrudes upwardly. The actuating element can be fixed to opposite sides on the running rail and thus controls the movement of the bottom sliding element without requiring the user to completely bend down towards the bottom sliding element. The actuating element can protrude at least partly beyond the front side of the upper second sliding element, so that the actuating element can be gripped easily and can be inserted for the movement of the two sliding elements. The actuating element can be formed as a U-shaped bracket whose upper connecting element forms a handle which is arranged above the second sliding element.
For simple handling, the sliding elements can be formed as drawers, e.g. as drawers made of plastic, which are inserted into the pull-out guides and can be removed therefrom.
The bottom first sliding element is preferably formed in a shorter way in the longitudinal direction of the pull-out guide than the upper second sliding element, especially by at least 20%, or by at least 40% by way of example. This also ensures access to the rear region of the bottom sliding element when the sliding element is not completely arranged in the extended position, which simplifies handling. Furthermore, the space on the rear side of the bottom sliding element can be used in a different way as a result of the shortened construction.
The two pull-out guides are preferably mounted in such a way that the displaceable running rail is respectively arranged beneath the stationary guide rail. Angular retainers for retaining a sliding element can then be fixed to the running rail.
The invention is preferably used in domestic appliances, especially freezers, wherein the sliding assembly displaceably mounts the two bottom drawers of a refrigeration compartment. Other applications such as for furniture items or other domestic appliances are possible.
It is also possible to arrange the first sliding element above the second sliding element, e.g. in cupboards beneath the kitchen sink or washbasin. In this case, the running rail is arranged above the guide rail.
The invention will be explained below in closer detail by reference to the enclosed drawings, wherein: